


His Lovely Mistress

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gaston is a prick, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rumple is the lesser of two evils in this story, Smut, Some influences from La Belle et la Bete 2014, Tags will no doubt change as the story progresses, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many long years alone Rumplestiltskin is lonely and has needs that are demanding to be satisfied.  One cold winter’s day, in disguise he visits a quiet little village far from his castle with the intention of visiting the brothel there.  His visit to the village doesn't go quite as he had planned once he sees the lovely brunette running over the bridge.  Several days later Rumple finds himself called back to the same village by a desperate soul needing to make a deal with him and suddenly he is not alone in his castle anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness and Wanting

Rumplestiltskin was lonely and cranky, he had been without female company for far too long and now had pressing needs which were demanding attention, those needs were proving very distracting recently and in his line of work, the fine art that was making deals and terrorizing people to within an inch of their lives not to break said deals he couldn't afford any distractions.

The last time he'd been so preoccupied a miller's daughter named Cora had almost tricked him but fortunately he'd seen through her deception in the nick of time, train her as his apprentice indeed, and did she really think that he wouldn't have known that she already had a child, he'd sworn that never again would he let a pretty face attempt to sway him.

He had tried taking the problem in hand of course but lately his own touch just wasn't doing anything for him and he longed to feel the warmth of a woman wrapped around him again.

So with that purpose in mind he altered his appearance so that he looked almost like his former spinner self except with a bit more meat on his bones and wearing something more respectable than his old rags. Then he set out to visit a brothel in a quiet little town.  It would have taken an ordinary man days to reach but with magic at his disposal Rumple appeared right outside the town with a click of his fingers.

It was a bitterly cold afternoon as Belle set out for the village bookshop to return her borrowed books.  There was an icy wind blowing that would have cut straight through her had she not been wearing her blue cape with the hood pulled up, a scarf around her neck and gloves.  Belle could see her breath in front of her as she exhaled and to avoid slipping she was forced to skirt patches of frost and ice that had covered the ground overnight. 

There was a promise of heavy snow in the sky and Belle did not intend to be out too long on a day like this and she only stayed long enough at the bookstore to borrow two new books on top of returning the ones she had finished with.  There were still some stall owners set up on the main street desperately trying to make as much money as they could before they had no choice but to close up for the winter.  One of them to Belle’s delight was selling ale which she loved to use in meat pies as it gave them the most wonderful flavour.

After purchasing some of the ale she began to make her way back towards the edge of town and the bridge which lead to her cottage, it had just started snowing lightly when she was accosted by that lummox Gaston and today he had company in the form of Monsieur D’Arque.  Gaston was the most arrogant, nasty, boorish and brainless piece of filth for miles around and he had been hounding and threatening Belle by turns for months to marry him all because she had a pretty face and him being as vain as he was thought that made them a good match. 

Belle constantly refused him but Gaston wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed and didn’t know how to take no for an answer, his attitude was bordering on dangerous in recent days and it was starting to make Belle desperate, desperate enough to pack up and get away from the village if it meant getting away from him.

Today Gaston had brought Monsieur D’Arque who was the horrid, pale and thin old man who ran the asylum, to threaten Belle that if she didn’t marry Gaston within a month he would have her locked up in the asylum and wouldn’t let her out until she gave in and married him and started producing the seven strapping sons he wanted.

Belle had wrenched herself away from them in disgust and ran to her quiet place leaving the two men laughing behind her.  Her quiet place was an area of trees in the meadow overlooking the river where she would sometimes go to read in the finer weather because she was guaranteed not to be disturbed, but it was where she now ran to gather her thoughts, keeping to the grass as she went so she would not slip on any patches of ice, the hood of her cloak fell down as she went but Belle didn't care, and she was unaware that someone else had seen her altercation with Gaston and Monsieur D’Arque. 

Rumplestiltskin was headed for an alleyway which would lead him to the brothel when he had suddenly sensed the girl's desperation as the two men had threatened her and so he had gone in her direction instead. _Well now this was an interesting development_ he thought as he watched the tiny brunette when she ran over the bridge past him, he was invisible thanks to one of his spells.

He had seen and heard her disagreement with the two men who were now laughing at her and walking in the opposite direction towards the tavern.  _Just a matter of_ _time_ he thought as he watched them go. While her desperation was not strong enough to make her summon him just yet, he wagered that in a few days time he would hear her call for him and then those two overgrown rats walking down the street wouldn't be laughing any more because she would be his for the taking.

All thoughts of the brothel forgotten Rumplestiltskin slowly followed the path the brunette had taken, altering his appearance to that of his former spinner self, limp and all, he was intrigued and wanted to get the measure of the young woman.  The path went past a cottage on the far side of the bridge and he found that it led to a beautiful meadow, the grass was white from the frost the night before and flakes of snow were now starting to stick to it as well and there she was leaning against a tree, with her eyes closed, breathing heavily and lost in her own thoughts.

She had to find a way to leave, to get away from the jail sentence of an existence that Gaston would force on her either way if she stayed, she didn’t care how she got away, she was desperate, any way would do and she had to find it soon, she only had a month. Belle was so distracted that she didn’t hear off kilter footsteps approaching her.  “Excuse me Miss” someone said and she jumped, startled by the voice and saw a small, thin man with a walking stick standing a few feet away from her.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” he said in a gentle voice and placed the basket he was carrying on the ground at his feet and leaned against a tree for support.

Belle’s heart went out to the man for he wasn't much taller than she was and he was dressed in rags, he looked like he hadn’t seen a decent dinner for weeks and he was clearly crippled she observed as she noted his walking stick.  In spite of all this Belle thought his features were handsome, his skin was tanned and had a few lines, he had big soulful liquid brown eyes, his lips were thin and his face was framed with soft looking brown hair that brushed his shoulders and had some greys peppering it.

"Begging your pardon miss" he said, I’m far from home, I came here to sell yarn and thread that I have spun" he indicated the basket which he had set at his feet "but I’ve been caught in the cold weather, there is a snow storm bearing down which has made the road home impassable and the inn is full so I have nowhere to stay.  I was wondering if perchance you might have room under your roof for a poor stranger for one night." 

Not wanting to see another human being sleeping on the streets Belle took pity on him and said that she could make him a bed in her house by the fire which he gratefully accepted.  As he hooked his basket handle over his arm and took up his walking stick Belle offered him her other arm for support, “I’m Belle by the way” she told him.  He stilled for a moment seemingly unaccustomed to having someone help him or treat him with politeness but then he accepted saying only “Belle, what a lovely name” and they began the slow walk back to her cottage.

When they entered her house and she had closed the door behind him Belle bade him to sit by the fire, which she promptly lit and wrapped a blanket around him while she went to prepare a meal.  She set to chopping onions, garlic, mushrooms and carrots for the beef and ale pie that she was making and then combining them with some stock, herbs and some of the ale for the filling, the pastry was already prepared, and while the filling bubbled away in a pot, Belle cooked potatoes to go with it.  When the filling was ready it was placed in a dish and covered in pastry and then into the oven.  It was a meal that would stick to their ribs and was perfect on a cold day like this and soon the house was lovely and warm and the smell of the pie wafting through the air from the kitchen was heavenly.

Rumplestiltskin was enjoying himself, a cosy fireside, a hot dinner in the oven and not cooked by magic and a beautiful female companion and he lost himself in daydreams of wanting things to always be this way, until he turned his head slightly to observe Belle and caught the scent of roses from the blanket she had wrapped around him. Belle certainly lived up to her name that was for sure with beautiful chocolate brown curls, soft pale skin, gorgeous cerulean eyes and plump pink lips add to that the lovely scent from the blanket and a certain part of his anatomy began to respond immediately so he kept the blanket around him so she would not see the effect she was having on him.

When all was ready Belle brought a plateful of food to her guest who was still sitting by the fire, unsurprisingly he devoured it.  When they had finished and both of their bellies were full she brought another blanket and a pillow and made a bed for him by the fireside.  She attempted to make small talk as she cleared the dishes away and cleaned her kitchen "so you spin?" she asked.

"I do" he replied "it's the only way I have to keep a roof over my head and you Miss Belle seem to have a fondness for reading as I see quite a lot of books" he said nodding his head towards her bookcase when she brought him a cup of tea.

"Oh yes I love books because they can take you anywhere in the world" she told him and then she remarked "you haven't told me your name" he glanced up at her and said "just call me Rum".

Belle nodded her head, "alright" she said with a smile as she moved towards the narrow stairs that lead to her bedroom, "good night then Rum, sleep well."

"Good night Belle and thank you for your kindness" he answered softly before sipping his tea as she disappeared up the stairs.

After Belle had gone up and Rumple had set his tea aside and settled himself in his makeshift bed, undone his breeches and taken his leaking erection in hand, thinking of the little beauty upstairs, he was already so close that it had not taken him long to get himself off beneath the blanket, a few sharp tugs and he was throwing his head back into his pillow and clenching his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud as he spurted into his fist. Good gods the effect that Belle was having on him and she hadn't even touched him yet. With a wave of his hand he cleaned the mess he'd made and stoked the embers of the fire before finishing his cup of tea and then lay for a long while in silence watching the flames flicker.

He hadn't slept all that much in recent decades, as the dark one he didn't need to but for the first time in many a year he now found himself feeling pleasantly warm and drowsy, a little while later he somewhat reluctantly dragged himself back to full alertness and folded up the bedding that Belle had provided for him. He used magic to appear at her bedroom doorway, and quietly watched her sleep for a moment _see you in a few days dearie_ he thought to himself before he disappeared from her house completely.

Rumplestiltskin appeared back in the great hall of his castle, the fire immediately roaring to life and the candles in the room lighting at the first inkling of his presence and he took his place by his spinning wheel were he remained for the rest of the night.

When Belle awoke the next morning Rum was gone, so was his basket and his walking stick, the only indication that he had ever been there was the now folded bedding on the seat of her chair.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle makes her deal with Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin was sitting by his spinning wheel in the great hall four days later when he heard Belle call his name three times.

He rose from his stool, donned his dragonhide coat and several seconds later was standing in the sitting room of Belle’s cottage, right behind her.

“Well aren’t you the pretty little thing” he said announcing his presence and making her whirl around to face him. Belle squeaked in surprise at finding him standing so close to her and almost fell backwards over her footstool but for Rumplestiltskin catching her arm and keeping her upright.

“So dearie no one summons me without a deal in mind, what can I do for you?” he asked her.

“A man in this village is pressing his suit, and by pressing I mean forcing, he has threatened to lock me away at the end of the month if I continue to refuse to marry him and birth his children. I need to get away from this village, far away” Belle told him “but I can’t run just anywhere Gaston would find me again and drag me back here and make me marry him, I know he would. Gaston is known for being cruel and vain, if I marry him my life is over, please help me to get away from here, far away.”

“Hmm” the Imp furrowed his brow and pretended to think as though he didn’t already know what he wanted to happen. “I believe I have the solution to your problem dearie” he told her after several minutes of feigning deliberation.

“I know just the place for you, you will be safe, the safest creature in all the realms, that idiot Gaston will never be near you again, never be able to lift a finger to you or threaten you, but it comes at a price and I wonder will you be willing to pay it dearie?”

Belle lowered her head slightly “I’m not a rich woman sir, I don’t have a lot to offer one such as you” she told him.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that dearie” he replied and Belle glanced up again and noticed the way he was looking at her, as if he wanted to devour her right where she stood. "As it so happens my castle is filthy and I’m in the market for a maid to clean the place."

Belle got the feeling from the way he was looking at her that he wanted more than just a maid and she decided that if he wanted her for more than just housekeeping she would make him tell her so here and now.

“What exactly do you want from me sir?” she asked him “I would ask that you please speak your intentions plainly, I want to know exactly what I’m signing up for.”

So she was going to make him spell it out before she signed herself over to him, _clever girl_ he thought to himself. “Very well” he answered “you will be my maid, you will come away from this village and live in my castle which you will clean and you will also take care of my personal needs whenever I want you which means that you will also be my mistress and dearie this little arrangement is forever so know that once you sign that contract you are mine.”

“I have a few conditions” she told him, “firstly you will not use me in any of your other deals, you will not marry me off to anyone and secondly I do not want to be your broodmare any more than I wanted to be Gaston’s so I ask you to ensure that there are no pregnancies from our couplings.”

“Dearie” he answered “believe me when I say that I have no intention of parting with you to anyone, like I said our arrangement is forever and unless you specifically request otherwise there will be no children, I can use magic to take care of that, you have my word.”

Belle’s mind was made up, whatever Rumplestiltskin had in store for her would be worth escaping Gaston’s clutches, she would be free of Gaston and away from the village and she wouldn’t have to marry anyone else in the process, so she answered the wizard in the affirmative “I will go with you forever.”

He let out a strange shrill giggle and clapped his hands together “deal” he cackled.

Then he pulled her close wrapping one arm around her waist and touching her chin with the tips of his fingers he tilted her head up to face him “let’s seal it with a kiss, shall we dearie."  He kissed her softly, gently, willing himself to be patient and not take her on the spot, Belle melted into his kiss pressing as close to him as she could and blushing furiously when he gently nipped her bottom lip as he slowly pulled away.

Suddenly she caught a glimmer of something familiar in his face and she brought her hands up to his cheeks to hold him in place while she studied his features. After a few moments she gasped and stepped back “Rum” she said cautiously remembering the crippled man she’d given shelter to a few nights before.

“You are Rum aren’t you?” she asked him.

“Yes” he replied.

“Why did you come to me in disguise?” she asked him “I want the truth.”

“That disguise was my original human form” he told her "I didn’t always look like this dearie” he said gesturing to himself “and as it so happens I was in this village to have a certain itch scratched but I sensed your distress and followed you instead. I can sense desperate souls a mile away dearie and I was curious about what could possibly make such a beautiful young woman so desperate.”

“Why did you leave without a word after I gave you shelter for the night?” she asked him.

“I left only because I knew I would be back again, I was just waiting for you to call upon me which you did and here we are, now are you ready to leave?”

“Yes, I'm ready” she answered him.

“Good come here and you may want to hold on to me tightly dearie this can make you quite dizzy until you get used to it” he warned her as he held out his hand for her to take.

As soon as Belle took hold of his hand, he pulled her close and a cloud of purple smoke swirled around them, it startled Belle and she found herself clinging on tightly to Rumple with both hands and turning her head into his chest to soothe away the dizziness.

“What is this Rum?” she asked him timidly.

“Magic dearie” he replied, absentmindedly stroking her hair until the smoke had cleared completely “you can look now” he told her gently.

When Belle lifted her head she found herself standing in a great hall with a large dining table and a fire that roared to life as soon as they had appeared. She observed a chaise near the windows which themselves were draped with heavy curtains and a spinning wheel sat in the far corner of the room. There were also countless strange objects scattered around the room which were set out like they were trophies.

She heard his voice just then low beside her “Welcome to your new home dearie” he said before gently nipping the shell of her ear “I hope you like it here.”


	3. Maid and Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's first night in the Dark Castle part one.

Belle took a step back from her new..what was he to her now master? lover? Master and lover she supposed and she couldn’t help but feel slightly daunted by both her new surroundings and thoughts of what was to come for her here with him.

She noticed Rumplestiltskin carefully studying her face as she looked at him again. Everything about his appearance was intimidating from his golden-green scaly skin and huge reptilian eyes to his leather vest, breeches and boots and the spiky dragonhide coat he topped it all off with. 

She had seen the softness in his eyes when he had approached her in his human form and she could still see hints of it now in the depths of those huge unsettling amber eyes, peeking through just as the soft collar and cuffs of his silk shirt were peeking out from underneath layers of tough leather.

“Follow me” he bid her as he turned towards a set of double doors at the end of the room. She followed him out of the great hall and into a huge foyer. Candles flickered to life as he approached lighting his way as he led her up a sprawling staircase, when they reached the first floor he veered off to the left and stopped at a set of double doors at the end of a long corridor. 

“Your quarters are through there” he told her “if you need anything you have only to ask and it shall be provided for you, I expect you to join me for dinner every evening at seven. You’ll find a change of clothing in your room and as the castle is your home now you may explore it to your hearts content, there is nowhere off limits to you except my workroom” he told her before turning and disappearing back down the stairs again.

Belle cautiously pushed open one of the doors and gasped as she found herself in the largest and most luxurious room she had ever seen. There were carved narrow marble columns with roses winding around them straining towards the light streaming in through the large windows. There was a large four poster bed with silk sheets and a fur throw. In the same corner of the room where the large windows were located there was a mannequin wearing a beautiful cream dress with gold embellishments standing beside a gold gilded mirror which she discovered mysteriously enough under a large cloth cover. 

In another corner of the room was a beautiful white wardrobe which Belle found was filled with more dresses and other clothing and it all seemed to be in her size, there was also a bookcase but it was currently sitting empty and she made a note to ask him about it later. Lastly the room had a beautiful carved fireplace with an armchair sitting by. She changed her clothing and cautiously left her room. The castle was absolutely immense, a labyrinth and Belle found herself walking down long corridors and crossing over columned walkways leading to different parts of the castle, she wondered how on earth she was ever going to find her way around. 

She discovered a massive stately ballroom which looked as though it hadn’t been used in years. There were several large chandeliers and floor to ceiling windows. The walls and marble columns were gilded gold and there was a set of double doors leading out onto a large terrace. However there were drapes surrounding the room and all but one set were completely closed, the large patch of light from the rays of the sun beaming through the open curtain showed that room was full of dust. 

She returned to the great hall to meet Rumplestiltskin for dinner, entering the dimly lit room just as the clock struck seven. He was there, standing by the fireside, “very becoming dearie” he remarked as he drank in the sight of her in the gown.

“The dress and your room are they to your liking?” He asked her.

“Quite honestly I’m unaccustomed to such luxuries” she replied “but I cannot deny that I do like them.”

“You will become more comfortable with your new surroundings in time” he said smoothly and gestured to the table which was covered with platters of food and two places were set at either end “Sit down” he bade her. 

She moved to take the place at the end of the table while he sat at the head. “Eat” he said “and let us discuss the terms of your staying with me in a little more detail.” You have agreed to come to me here as my mistress and my maid. So I do have certain expectations, as my maid you will whenever I request it serve me my meals, you will clean the castle, you will dust my collection and launder my clothing.

“Yes” she replied nodding her head.

“As my mistress you will come to my bed or any other part of the castle I choose whenever I want you.”

Again she nodded “I understand” she answered although this time there was a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment before speaking again “tell me Belle” he said his voice sounding a little deeper in tone this time “are you a virgin?” She hesitated but decided there was no point in withholding that information from him as he would discover it for himself soon enough.

“Yes” she answered “I am, that’s not a bad thing surely?” she asked him tentatively.

“No” he answered “not at all” 

“Speaking of sleeping arrangements, my quarters are on the floor above yours, you will find many rooms in the castle, some of which hold more of my things” he said indicating some of his strange items scattered about the room “while others like the ballroom sit empty. My workshop is at the top of the highest tower and as I mentioned earlier it is the only room in the castle which you are not permitted to enter.”

She nodded and they continued the rest of their meal in silence, she picked at her food unable to manage more than a few mouthfuls due to her nerves getting the better of her. She went silent at the thought of what was to come, soon he would see her naked, he would see every part of her and take his pleasure from her. She knew that he could have taken her the second they had arrived in the castle but he hadn’t, he had allowed her some time to explore her surroundings a little and find her bearings as best she could on her first night in a new place and for that small mercy she was thankful.

The sound of his cutlery being laid on his now empty plate shook her from her thoughts and she dared to glance at him, he was watching her again. “You haven’t eaten much, did you not like the food?”

“I liked it, I just don’t have much of an appetite at the moment” she told him “but thank you all the same.”

“No need to thank me, it is only good manners for me to feed a woman before I bed her is it not dearie?” he said his voice returning to a higher pitch.

“So, nervous because you're having second thoughts about giving yourself to the hideous beast are you?” he asked, “realizing just what you may have let yourself in for my beauty?”

Belle thought she detected a note of bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

“Two late for second thoughts now Belle” he told her.

“My nervousness has nothing to do with your appearance” she replied.

“We’ll soon see” he said as he rose from the table and it was cleared of food in the blink of an eye. “Come along now dearie time to prove that you do not lack the courage of your convictions” he told her as he took her hand and led her from the room out into the foyer towards the stairs.


	4. Master and Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's first night in the Dark Castle part two.

Rumplestiltskin led Belle up the massive staircase that led to the upper levels of the castle. As before candles burst to life lighting their path however instead of turning off to go to her rooms this time he led her up another staircase to the floor above hers. Belle realised that he was leading her to his own rooms as she followed him down a long corridor after taking a right at the stairs.

He flicked his hand up and she saw a set of doors open which he gestured for her to enter ahead of him. Belle shivered when she heard the chamber doors close behind her "Welcome to the lair of the beast dearie" the imp said quietly as she looked around. The colours of the room were the same warm reds and golds that she had seen in the great hall, there was a four poster bed in the middle of the room and a large wardrobe that took up the space of almost one entire wall. A fire had sparked to life in the hearth when they had entered the room and Belle noticed that there was a second smaller adjoining room which held a large clawfoot bath.

Rumple stood behind her and began to undress her in the dim candlelight. He undid the laces of her gown and slowly peeled away her layers of clothing until she was gloriously bare before him. Her master pulled her back flush against him and ground his thickening erection into her backside so she could feel the effect that she was having on him.

He turned her around to face him and placed her hand on the bulge in his breeches “Feel what you’re doing to me dearie” he leaned down and growled in her ear before licking the shell of it. He reluctantly stepped away from her to begin undressing himself and Belle observed him with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, his laced up boots were the first to go, he had those off with a wave of his hand. "It would have taken me far too long to take those off the normal way dearie" he said with a shrill giggle as he glanced her way before he carefully shed his waistcoat, silk shirt and breeches revealing his naked body to her.

His frame was small and lean but he was solidly built and she now knew that the strange colouration of his skin ran the entire length of his body. Her gaze was automatically drawn to his erection, he was long and thick and to her inexperienced eyes intimidating and she grew nervous at the thought of him trying to fit his swollen member inside her.

Rumple noticed her apprehension as she stared at him and mistakenly assumed that it was his overall appearance that was making her tremble.

“Are you sure you still want this?” he asked her, indicating himself with a gesture of his hand. Belle not knowing how else to respond carefully reached out and laid her hands flat on the skin of his chest. "I’ve already told you once this evening, your appearance is not what disturbs me, it is fear of the unknown, of an act which I have never participated in before that worries me now for I have been told that it is painful for women" she looked down at the floor in embarrassment, her cheeks burning.

He gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipped her head up to face him. “It is only painful for those women whose men either do not care or do not know to prepare them properly first. The pain only occurs during the first time and be assured I will endeavour to make it as painless as I can for you” he told her as he softly stroked her chin and lips with his thumb.

“Go and lie on the bed on your back and spread your legs” he whispered to her. Belle slowly moved to the bed and lay back on the soft dark red bedspread but shyness made her reluctant to open her legs. So Rumple leaned in close and gently captured her lips in a soft reassuring kiss “don’t hide from me sweet Belle” he said as he released her lips and smoothed his hands down her thighs “I want to see all of you.”

Timidly she opened her legs exposing all of her flesh to his lusty gaze. Rumple’s face was contorted with desire for her, if she wasn’t a virgin he would have been fucking her pussy into the mattress by now. “You’ll never hide yourself from me again after tonight, do you understand?” he said gently.

“I understand” she replied glancing up at him and nodding her head.

He stepped back from her for a moment to admire the view she was giving him. She made quite a picture lying there completely nude with all of her curves on display and her legs spread wide on his bed.

The light from the fire made her skin glow, gave her chocolate tresses a red undertone and highlighted her glistening cunt making her look like some ethereal nymph waiting to be sacrificed to please his carnal appetites, waiting for him to have his way with her.

He encouraged her to move back a little so that he could kneel over her and began to slowly kiss and nip his way down her curvy body, sucking and gently biting at her neck and laving with his tongue the marks he would no doubt leave on her creamy skin.

He moved lower kissing the soft flesh of her breasts and the valley between them before capturing a plump pink nipple between his lips. Belle gasped and arched her back as he began to suck and tweak it with his tongue and graze it with his teeth.

He released one nipple to capture its twin and continued taking turns between them, slowly sucking, tweaking, tugging and squeezing her nipples and areolas, sweetly tormenting Belle until she was panting and writhing beneath him and her nipples were hardened little peaks so sensitive from his ministrations that he could no longer touch them.

Rumple dragged his long fingers slowly through her small nest of curls as he moved lower again until he was positioned between her thighs. Belle tried to push herself up on her arms to see him “What are you going to do to me?" She asked him.

“I’m going to taste your delectable little pussy" he told her then looking meaningfully at her for a moment he added “It will help to ease the way.” Understanding dawned as Belle realised what he meant “may I taste you Belle?” he asked her in a husky voice.

She nodded her head and he lifted her, settling her legs over his shoulders, he moved forward and began to lick a slow burning path between her folds, he sucked and licked his way up her cleft and began to tease her swollen bud.

Belle’s legs fell open wider and she grasped the bedspread with one hand while threading the fingers of her other hand through his wavy hair to hold him in place as she began to feel something stir deep inside her.

Rumple began to move towards her entrance and Belle’s hips arched up when she felt him slide his tongue inside her. He brought one of his hands to her pelvis, pushing her back down as he began to thrust his dexterous tongue into her tight, wet channel and brought his long fingers up to rub stimulating circles around her clitoris.

Belle moaned as the sensations in her core began to get stronger and Rumple became relentless, pushing her inexperienced body higher and higher as he greedily devoured her. Her inner walls began to rhythmically clench tighter and tighter as she felt the pleasure building with every stroke of his tongue “Don’t stop Rumple” she cried out just before she felt herself gush all over his face. She shouted her pleasure as she eagerly rocked her cunt into his mouth and he lapped up the fountain of honey that squirted from her body.

Rumple now moved further up the bed until his whole body was hovering over hers. "Your pussy tastes delicious" he said as he kissed her hot and heavy, all tongue and teeth allowing her to taste herself, her essence was a mixture of salty and sweet. Belle broke from their kiss and looked at him warily as she felt his hard length brush against her thigh.

"Relax, you have nothing to fear" he whispered as he kissed the side of her face and to his surprise she nuzzled into his neck and held him close. Belle found his scent, a mixture of pine, straw and leather to be comforting and breathed him in before lifting her head and looking him in the face.

“I’m ready” she told him, he nodded and a vial of clear liquid appeared in his hand which he used to coat his cock and two of his fingers. Putting the vial aside he lowered his hand and slid the lubricated fingers inside her, massaging her walls and then repeatedly scissoring the digits and thrusting them shallowly to stretch her supple flesh before withdrawing them altogether.

He lay on top of her bracing his weight on his arms which were either side of her head and lined himself up with her. Rumple stilled and ran one hand over the side of her face, "last chance Belle, are you sure you still want me because after this there is no going back?" Belle nodded her head, “I don’t want you to stop" she told him breathlessly "I still want you so please have your way with me.”

He kept his hand on her face, nibbling from the shell of her ear all the way down the side of her neck where he started leaving small bites to try and distract her and as he gently bit her flesh he thrust forward inside her tight body, breaking her virgin barrier.

She gasped aloud and bit his shoulder and her body went tense. Rumple stilled to allow her to become accustomed to feeling him lodged inside her. He felt a faint wetness on his shoulder as she shed a tear against his skin. He stroked her face and held her close as he spoke in a low voice saying “it’s alright now, the painful part is over my sweet beauty.”

Belle felt a stinging, burning sensation when he broke her barrier and she was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of a cock deep inside her for the first time. Rumple made her feel stretched and full, almost too full but after a few moments the stinging and burning began to fade and the fullness started to feel pleasant and she wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to move again.

They were as physically close now as it was possible for a man and woman to possibly be and to Belle for some reason it felt right to her that she was experiencing this with him. To Rumple it felt sensational, Belle was as tight as a glove around him, her delicate, hot flesh squeezing and massaging him.

He began to thrust his hips in a slow, deep rhythm inside her tight cunt drawing breathless gasps and sighs from her, it was a heady experience and no longer feeling any pain Belle began to move to meet him thrust for thrust, Rumplestiltskin latched on to one of her puckered nipples as he moved tweaking and sucking it and scraping his teeth over it. Belle encouraged his ministrations shamelessly thrusting her nipple into his mouth.

Belle could feel something building deep in her core again, it had started as a dull ache and now as he ground his hips against her until he was balls deep in her, she could feel the ache blooming into something a lot more pleasurable. Her master slipped his hands between them to just above where their bodies were joined and began to rub tantalising circles on her swollen bud with his long fingers.

To Belle it felt amazing, the rapidly intensifying pleasure, the feel of him inside her, the obscene sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh as their bodies met and the headboard banging against the wall. She was gasping and moaning as she felt her sensitive flesh gripping his hard cock tighter and tighter with every thrust as if her body wanted to stay joined with his always.

Rumple felt himself harden even more inside her when her inner muscles clamped down on him and her juices bathed his cock, she came shrieking her pleasure, feeling slippery fluid flow from her cunt and scoring lines down his back with her fingernails “OH RUMPLE, RUM, OH FUCK” she screamed. “That’s it my beauty sing for me, sing for your master” he growled in her ear enjoying the wonderful sounds she was making.

His balls drew up tight just before he began to spurt his seed inside her, “OH FUCK YES” he shouted. Feeling himself filling her tight pussy up with his cum had him almost delirious with pleasure and pumping her hard as his orgasm ripped threw him, he leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her thoroughly as they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths.

Belle collapsed into a ragged heap on her back, Rumple's softening cock slipped out of her and he slumped down beside her, their bodies hot and slick with sweat. He pulled her close and held her in his arms for a few moments before he moved again, summoning a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Belle looked down between her legs to see a mixture of his semen and her own sticky juices and blood covering her inner thighs.

She sat up a little and opened her legs, wincing slightly when after dipping the cloth into the water he gently began to clean her, carefully wiping her thighs and dabbing her folds and tender pussy. Strange she thought, he could have simply used magic to clean her but instead he’d chosen to do it himself with his own hands, she was touched by the intimacy of the gesture.

Then Rumple lifted the cloth away from her and towards himself and Belle noticed that his now flaccid cock was also streaked with her blood and their sexual fluids. He stilled when she took the cloth out of his hands and dipped it in the bowl of water, ringing it out before moving to clean him as he had her.

She looked up at his face while she gently wiped the streaks from his cock and found that he now bore a strange expression on his face, an expression she didn’t quite know how to decipher yet. He placed the cloth in the bowl and with a wave of his hand they were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Settling himself beside her again and stroking her face, he leaned in to her and began to kiss her softly slipping his tongue into her mouth as he gently pushed her back so that she was lying beneath him again.

Belle was surprised for all her master’s fearsome reputation he was a gentle and considerate lover, tending to her needs before his own and making her see stars and then gently cleaning her afterwards. It was somewhat at odds with everything she had heard about him, the powerful, deal-making, child-snatching beast whom most people feared so much they dared not even speak his name. Could this really be the same person who had just brought her so much pleasure, who had made love to her so ardently?

He rolled over bringing her on top of him, releasing her lips, kissing her forehead and holding her close, rubbing soothing circles on the smooth skin of her back until she could no longer keep her eyes open and gave herself over to sleep, safe in the arms of her master and lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to drop a little note because I now have over 1200 hits on this story so far, WOW and I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is reading this and to everyone for leaving their comments and kudos as well. I do love reading my readers comments they are what makes writing these stories worthwhile so THANK YOU VERY MUCH and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. XX


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle explores more of the castle and Rumple is conflicted over his feelings for her. I'm now on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancingscorpiodearie

The next morning Belle awoke to find herself alone, her master was nowhere in sight and part of her felt his absence deeply. She burrowed her nose into his pillow closing her eyes and inhaling his scent.

Eventually deciding that there was no time like the present Belle made to get up and dressed and it was only then that she realised that her body was aching. It was a pleasant and satisfying ache that served to remind her of the intimacy she had shared with her master the previous night, reminded her that he had been deep inside her.

Looking around Rumple's room she saw a breakfast tray sitting on the lid of the closed chest at the foot of the bed, it was laden with fruit, a loaf of crusty bread which had been neatly sliced, butter, jam and a pot of tea that was still steaming along with the necessary cutlery and teacup and saucer Belle couldn't help but smile. Then the scent of lavender hit her and she followed it to the smaller room that adjoined Rumplestiltskin’s chamber and found the claw foot tub full of hot water and bubbles.

She couldn’t believe that she was so comfortable walking around a man’s bedchamber naked, before last night doing such a thing would have seemed so brazen to her.

Deciding that it would be best to have breakfast after she washed, Belle slipped into the bath. She lay in tub for what felt like hours, letting the hot water caress and soothe her aching limbs and tender pussy.

There was surely magic at work for Belle noticed that the water did not go cold on her and when she finally thought to drag herself from the tub and back to the main bedchamber her tea was still steaming “thank you Rumple” she whispered.

Rumplestiltskin had been called away on business, he hadn’t thought to tell Belle, well because he was the master, he didn’t have to explain himself to her but a part of him had been absolutely loathed to leave her this morning, had wanted to let their naked bodies remain entwined around each other and let the bliss of having her in his arms last just a little while longer.

It had been standard deal-making business as usual some poor soul at the far end of the realm, in a desperate situation with no other way out but to call on him for help, nothing out of the ordinary at least not by his standards. Now he was sitting with his back against a tree, throwing pebbles into a brooke. He was in a quandary over Belle, part of him, the part that always kept him on his guard was urging him to keep Belle at arms length.

He couldn't remember the last time a woman had like him just for him rather than for power or riches. Many a woman had called on him to make a deal and tried to sweet talk their way into getting something from him in exchange for nothing, he always saw through them though, he wasn't the dark one, the master deal-maker for nothing and as for any of the prostitutes he had been with, they had to be richly paid to let him bed them.

He remembered Milah a pirate woman who had met him in a dingy bar one night many years before, she had been all over him like a rash, made him promises of love and even invited him into her bed but she had just been using him, trying to find his weakness so that she and her pirate lover could use him to plunder the kingdoms of the Golden Seas for the vast treasures they held. He barely knew Belle so who was to say that she wasn't going to end up using him and breaking his heart.

 _Ah but she didn’t bargain with you for power or glory or riches_ he told himself _Belle bargained with you for her safety so already she is different from the others. She gave herself to you without being repulsed by you, she wanted you that too is different._

Half of him wanted to run for the hills feeling unnerved by Belle’s acceptance of him the night before. The other half was cautious, like a wary animal poking its head out from its lair but still unsure whether it was safe to fully emerge out into the open. He wanted to let himself grow closer to her, he had felt a pang of something for her when she had turned her head into his chest last night and cuddled into him but he was conflicted.

How could she find comfort with him after the deal she had made with him, how on earth was he so lucky as to know what her pussy tasted and felt like, what her face looked like when she found her release. He sighed, how could a beautiful girl like her possibly want the attentions of a beast like him.

Back at the castle Belle had returned to her own chamber after partaking of breakfast, she had been ravenous after their activities last night. Waiting in her room on the mannequin was a stunning green velvet gown with gold detailing.

Belle gasped, for someone who claimed that he wanted a maid as well as a mistress Rumple certainly wasn’t going out of his way to treat her like a maid, in fact so far he was dressing and treating her like a princess.

Dressed in the green gown Belle continued her explorations of the castle, downstairs in the room next to the great hall, Belle found the kitchen, it was a good size and well equipped and the cupboards were well stocked she was pleasantly surprised to see. Rumplestiltskin obviously preferred making his meals the good old fashioned way rather than using magic to prepare them.

The double doors in the foyer directly opposite the great hall led into a sitting room of sorts, it was larger than your average sitting room but it was cosily furnished with large armchairs, one by the fire that she supposed was her master’s and a footstool, there were far fewer trophies on display in this room but there was a large shelf full of books taking up one whole wall.

Intrigued Belle inspected the shelf finding an array of books, historical, geographical, strategical among many others and of course there was the odd tome about magic but not as many as she would have expected from a sorcerer and this puzzled her.

She continued her explorations on the first floor but instead of taking a left at the top of the stairs which would lead her in the direction of her own room she took a right and found herself venturing down a long corridor lined with suits of armour. The walls were filled with tapestries and paintings in this part of the castle and she passed by a set of stairs which looked like they might lead up into a large tower.

As she stood at the bottom and looked up she saw that the higher up the stairs went, the darker it got and there was a harsh smell floating down from it leading her to suspect that her master’s workroom was up there somewhere in the dark. She also remembered that it was the only room in the castle that he had forbade her from entering, so she continued past those stairs to the large doors at the end of the corridor.

What she found when she pushed them open left her positively breathless “Oh my” she gasped as she took in the sight of the castle library. There were more books here than a person could possibly get through in one lifetime but then as the Dark One Rumple was immortal.

The shelves ran from floor to ceiling, there were spiral staircases leading to the upper level. To Belle’s delight the library had a large set of windows on one wall to let in the light on sunny days and a fireplace and a coffee table, cosy arm chairs and a settee to curl up on when the days were colder like today. There was even a fur throw draped over the back of one of the armchairs.

As she examined some of the books in addition to historical and geographical volumes, adventure stories among other books Belle was startled to also find a large collection of romantic novels, what on earth would Rumplestiltskin want those for? she thought to herself. She lifted a book from the shelf and took a seat by the fire which lit as soon as she sat down.

Belle became so engrossed in her reading that she did not notice the time passing, nor some time later did she register the presence of another with her in the library.

“I see you’ve found my library” her master’s voice sounded, startling her from her reading. "Oh Rumple" she said "you’re back, yes I did."

"Do you like it?" he asked her again, his voice low and calm today, sounding almost like he had in her cottage when he had donned his human appearance.

"I love it" she said "I’ve never seen so many books in my life, it’s wonderful, I was going to ask you" she said "if I could perhaps borrow some books from here, there’s an empty bookshelf in my room and.."

"It’s yours" he replied cutting her off.

"What" she gasped.

"This library, it’s yours" he repeated "I want you to have it, something you can think of as your own private sanctuary."

"But what about you, if you need books?" Belle said in protest.

He chuckled in amusement "my dear sweet Belle" he said "I have all the books I need in my workroom, besides if I need any others all I have to do is click my fingers."

"So these books then" she said indicating the romance novels "did you put these here for me?"

"Yes" he replied "I did, I saw the books you had in your cottage and I knew that when I brought you here I would have to ensure that you had all the books you could possibly want for, you'll find your books from the cottage are now on the shelves in your bedroom."

"Thank you" she said "for doing this for me, it's a very sweet gesture."

He nodded and then a slightly uncertain look crossed his face before he cleared his throat and somewhat hesitantly asked "you are not in any discomfort today?"

This was his way of asking if he had hurt her last night she quickly realised and stepping closer to him she said "no, there was a slight ache when I awoke but the bath helped and it was a pleasant ache not a painful one so no, I'm not in any discomfort today."

"And last night…" he trailed off, unsure about asking.

"Last night, was wonderful" she said leaning up and kissing him on his scaly cheek.

Again he nodded as he reached out to stroke a tendril of her hair, but then his head shot up like a hound catching a scent and they both stilled.

"What is it?" Belle asked him warily.

"It seems that we have company" Rumple replied then looking right at her he said "stay here, do not leave this room until I come for you."

"Why, who is it?" she asked in surprise as he stepped back.

"Queen Regina" he said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	6. A Royal Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple deals with an unsettling visit from Regina and Belle discovers something new about The Dark one.

"To what do I owe the pleasure your majesty" Rumplestiltskin sarcastically enquired as he appeared in the great hall in a haze of purple smoke.

Regina, dressed and coiffed to perfection and dripping with jewels as always, was serving herself a cup of tea from the set he’d left out on the table earlier. "Oh no reason in particular, I was in the neighbourhood and just thought I’d drop by" she quipped as she stirred her tea.

"Coy never suited you dearie, now why are you really here?" Rumple asked tetchily, her presence today was irritating him to no end and he wanted her gone.

"I heard you had company here" she said with a wicked smirk which had the effect of immediately setting him on edge even more.

"How pray tell, did you come to hear of such a thing" he asked as he immediately tensed up, she couldn’t possibly know about Belle, she’d only been with him a day.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me" Regina replied deviously.

Her answer only served to annoy him even more. "Careful dearie, this is my castle and it’s no business of yours who comes and goes here, don’t forget your place, you may be the Evil Queen but I’m the Dark One, royal titles mean nothing to me" he hissed in a warning voice. "Kings and Queens die just as easily as other mortals do, the same however cannot be said for me" he told her with a malicious grin.

"My, my, you certainly are grumpy today Rumplestiltskin so I’ll get to my point, I was going to say that I heard that you had a visit from Snow White and one of her dwarf friends a few days ago. What was she doing here?" the Queen asked.

"Merely looking for a way to forget her true love and help her broken little heart" the imp replied.

"And did she get it?" Regina asked.

"I sent Snow on her merry way with a little forgetting potion" Rumplestiltskin replied with a smirk.

"So the little snow flake will no longer remember her true love" Regina murmured smugly, "excellent" she said "I knew I could rely on you."

"Well in that case I have places to be, people to see and a loveless princess to murder" the Queen said with a sadistic smile on her face as she made to leave the room. Regina paused however just before she passed Rumplestiltskin, "there’s something different about you today" she said as she studied him.

"Nonsense" he replied dismissively "I’m my usual beastly self, no more, no less."

"Hmm" the Queen murmured "are you?" she said musing aloud before sweeping from the room and leaving the castle.

Rumplestiltskin returned to the library to find Belle reading, although she did not seem like she was fully concentrating on the book in front of her, for her head snapped up and she leapt to her feet when he entered the room, the book she let fall closed onto the chaise.

He frowned, if he didn’t know any better he’d say that his little companion seemed concerned but that couldn’t be, she couldn’t be concerned for him, could she?

"The Queen is gone" he told her, "you’re free to move about the castle again."

"Thank you" Belle began as she clasped her hands in front of her, "you seemed disturbed by her presence here" she said.

Rumple swallowed as he looked at Belle, "the Queen and I are not exactly the best of friends, uncomfortable acquaintances who usually keep each other at a distance is more how I would describe it and I don’t take kindly to unwelcome or unannounced visitors waltzing in like they own the place either" he grumbled.

Well it was mostly the truth, the other part of it, his concerns for Belle’s safety well he needn’t worry her unnecessarily with that. Since when had he become so concerned about her anyway, one night of love making had apparently turned him to mush and worse still Regina had detected the difference in him.

"Rumplestiltskin" Belle asked interrupting his train of thought "I was wondering, the dresses you give me they are beautiful but they are not very practical for a maid’s work."

"You wish me to provide you with suitable work clothing?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied "I do."

"Very well dearie" he said "on the days when I wish you to be my maid there shall be a maid’s dress on the mannequin in your room and on the days when I wish you to be my mistress there shall be a gown instead, does that suit you?"

"It suits me very well thank you" Belle replied.

"Belle" he said "if the Queen should ever arrive here while I am out call my name immediately, I’ll hear you no matter where I am and return."

"Why?" She asked her curiosity peaked.

"Because she can’t be trusted and I don’t want you alone with her at any time, understood?" he asked.

"I understand" she replied and he nodded.

"I’ll leave you to your books and explorations of the castle for now" he said, "I’ll be in my workroom" and he turned. Belle watched as the doors opened with a wave of his hand and he left the room.

Belle perused some of shelves and was drawn to a large book from the history section about the different kingdoms and realms. Intrigued she brought it to her chaise, the fire which had been dimming slightly began to burn full again as she settled in to read.

The book spoke of the kingdoms of Avonlea, The Frontlands, Oz, Arendelle and the many other kingdoms that made up their world, so many more than Belle had ever realized. There was a small piece within the section about the ogre wars in which she found an interesting story involving the Dark One.

_During the first Ogres War, the kingdom of The Frontlands was attacked by the ogres some three hundred years ago and almost destroyed. The King of The Frontlands at this time was a cruel man and when the ogres had slaughtered many of the able bodied men from his kingdom he somehow employed the Dark One to send innocent children to fight on the battlefield but something very strange happened around this time. There was a mysterious fire which destroyed the king’s castle and the very next morning the Dark One appeared on the battlefield and wiped out all of the ogres, he was then seen leading the people back to their homes._

_No accounts have ever been given to explain either the fire or the odd change in the Dark One’s behaviour, although it has been reported that the king was raving about a missing object after the fire and it has also been noted that were it not for the Dark One’s intervention the entire kingdom would have been wiped out. There has been some speculation that these events are linked to each other._

Belle was mystified, why would the Dark One ensure that the children were sent to the battlefield only for him to then slaughter the ogres and lead them home again? It made no sense unless...unless there was more than one Dark One, she thought. Belle was unsure of Rumplestiltskin's exact age but was it possible she wondered that her master was the Dark One who had saved the kingdom and led the people home again. It was drawing close to seven and time for her to dine with Rumple but her curiosity was peaked so she made a mental note to try and find as much from her books about the Dark One as possible. She began to scour the history section of the library for anything pertaining to the Dark One and took what scant references she had found back to her room.

Belle found her books from home now residing on the shelves in her room just as Rumple had said they would be and she added to them the books she’d taken from the library.

She joined Rumple for dinner again that evening, he was quiet during their meal, having been subdued since the Queen’s visit. "You are still troubled" Belle observed.

"It's nothing" he replied quietly, "I simply need to spin for a while, I find that it helps to clear the mind and soothe the soul." After dinner when he took a seat at his wheel Belle excused herself to her room again, eager to read more.

Belle was reclining on her bed against her pillows, she had changed into a light nightgown and had been reading for at least four hours, she had yet to find any additional information about the Dark One but she still had several more volumes to pour over. The fire still burned warmly and the wax of the candles never melted, keeping track of time was not so easy in a castle were magic kept everything working.

Eventually the heat lolled her to sleep and soothing dreams of something warm being wrapped around her, her book being slipped gently from her hand and someone briefly but softly stroking her cheek. She stirred, opening her eyes and looked up into the face her master who was now leaning over the bed wearing a nightshirt.

He leaned forward to kiss her, his fingers still touching her face as he sucked and nipped her lips before allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth as their kissing grew more heated and urgent and she took his other hand and began to guide it down her body, but before things could go any further he pulled away causing her to let out a small whimper and he gently nipped her lower lip in response.

"No, not tonight" he told her gently, "you’re tired and you’ll be tender after last night."

"Will you stay the night with me?" she asked him as she tentatively touched his face, his already large eyes widened slightly as he studied her.

"Yes" he murmured turning his face into her touch, something within him purring in contentment at her acceptance of his company, "I’ll stay" he told her as he slipped into the bed beside her.

Belle nodded and cuddled in to him, there was something oddly safe and soothing about being in this man’s arms that Belle could not quite fathom but she did know that she liked it.

"Rumple" she said carefully "do you know much of the Dark One who ended the first Ogre wars?"

She felt him tense around her slightly.

"Where did you hear about that?" he asked her.

"It was mentioned in one of the books in the library" she replied and felt him relax again.

"That was a very long time ago dearie, there's not a lot to tell" he replied, he was not prepared to open up to her about the details of his past, not yet at any rate.

"You aren't the one who sent the children to die are you?" she asked him.

"No" he replied "I'm not."

"But you are the one who saved them, yes?"

"Yes" he answered quietly.

Belle nodded and made to ask him something else but he silenced her with a fiery kiss that had her threading her fingers into his hair and moaning into his mouth. Sleep now, he murmured to her when he eventually pulled away.

Belle was at least somewhat satisfied with the answers Rumple had given her and was content to let herself drift off in his arms, "good night Rumple" she said softly.

"Good night my sweet Belle" he replied when her eyes had closed, and he allowed himself to breathe in the scent of her hair and let the warmth of her body seep into his own.


End file.
